


Superheros need saving too

by dizzyizzyw



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Just slightly, Original Character(s), Out of Character, References to Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, adoption of an OC, i guess?, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyizzyw/pseuds/dizzyizzyw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella is the night maid that works at the Avengers tower. She's an unofficial worker and gets paid under the table.<br/>This is the story oh how she meets everyone.<br/>And how they kinda adopt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote it slightly   
> Hopefully its okay.

The night Isabella met Natasha Romanoff was the night she almost died.

Isabella was deep in thought and listening to music when she walked into Stark Tower at about midnight. She was the unofficial maid of the Avengers. Nobody new she worked there. She had never met any of the Avengers and truthfully she didn't want to. All she knew was that she had a good job with the pay under the table. According to Miss Potts it was just easier to do it this way so they didn't need to deal with paper work.

So the night of November 1st when she walked into the kitchen to begin washing dishes she was shocked when she felt somebody grab her in a choke hold. She grabbed the arms that were wrapped around her neck and begin to panic. "Who are you and what do you want?" She heard a female voice ask in her ear. Isabella began to pant from lack of oxygen the women loosened the hold she had on her neck slightly.

"I'm the maid! Let me go! Ask Miss Potts!" Isabella tried to yell. The grip tightened and Isabella started seeing spots. ‘Oh dear god I’m going to die! This is why you shouldn't have accepted this job!' Suddenly Isabella fell to her knees as she was let go. She began to gasp for air. It took a few minutes but when Isabella was able to breathe she turned and looked at the red head behind her. "Are you fucking insane? I've worked here for the past six months cleaning up after you people." The women shrugged and held out her hand as a symbol of peace. Isabella eyed it wearily but grabbed it pulling herself up. Her other hand feeling her neck wincing. The red heads expression never changed.

"Natasha Romanoff." The red head said, Isabella shook her hand weakly.

"Isabella Spector." They let go and Isabella scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Natasha didn't take her eyes off of her. Isabella cleared her throat nervously. "I have never seen anyone out here before; I usually try and come in three times a week. But since I quit one of my other jobs- "Natasha turned and walked over to the couch sitting down ignoring Isabella.

Isabella stood stunned at how rude Natasha was. She sighed and turned back to the dishes. She began running the hot water watching her out of the corner of her eye. She noticed the whole time she was staring (which truthfully was only a few seconds) Natasha’s expression didn't change as she sat there. After every few seconds she would notice her eyes flick up to the top of the television. Isabella frowned than sighed softly. 

"You know, you should just tell them how you feel." Natasha turned and looked at Isabella with look that could easily kill. Isabella actually took a few steps back holding her soapy hands up in surrender scared the women was going to choke her out again. Natasha didn't move after a second she rolled her eyes frowning slightly.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked softly. Isabella frantically shook her head. 

"No! Not at all. Just the look you have in your eyes, I know it very well, and you shouldn't be scared of rejection! You’re a hero! There are worse things in life than being rejected." Isabella said softly rinsing off the soap off of a plate she was washing Natasha stood and walked over to her. Isabella flinched when she got close. Natasha raised an eyebrow at her. 

“How did you know it was a teammate?” Isabella shrugged,

“Your eyes give away too much. You kept glancing at the group picture on top of the television with a look of longing in your eyes. You know what they say eyes are the window into a person’s soul. I think that’s what they say. Hell if I know.” Isabella said the last part quietly. Natasha smiled at her placing her hand on Isabella’s shoulder. 

“It was nice to meet you Isabella.” Isabella shrugged. 

“Yea same to you, you can just call me Izzy though.” Natasha smiled a small smile at her and walked out the kitchen without another word. Once Isabella knew Natasha was out of sight she lightly touched her neck and winced feeling that it was already starting to bruise. She sighed and went back to washing dishes. She laughed softly to herself. “First time meeting a hero and she tries to kill me. I don’t know if the money is worth it.” She said to herself while smirking.

‘Oh yes, the money was totally worth it.’


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint meets the new maid

The night Isabella met Clint Barton she thought she killed him. 

It was a snowy night just a week before Thanksgiving and Isabella entered the tower shivering and brushing snow off her thin coat. "Goddamn car had to break down this morning. I should shoot that Winchester for not fixing it before he left." She muttered to herself as she hung her coat on the dining room chair not paying attention to the man who was hanging from a perch close to the roof. She sighed as she looked around in dismay at the sight of the living area. 

It was completely destroyed.

Isabella ran her hand through her dark hair and groaned. 'Honestly, how could people that are gone so often be this messy? It’s only been a freaking night since I was here!' She sighed to herself and began to clean the living room when she heard a slight rustling noise and the sound of someone softly dropping to the floor. She held her breath and quickly but quietly grabbed a hold of a frying pan that was lying on the couch (Which she wasn't sure why there was a frying pan on the couch but she wasn't about to ask questions.) and she turned around a swung it hard at the person behind her. She saw the person try to duck but she was too slow and there was a loud thud as the pan made contact with the person’s skull. She saw the man drop like a sack of potatoes and her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. She dropped the frying pan and dropped to her knee’s.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" She muttered to herself as she felt his neck for a pulse worried that she may have killed him. It was there nice and strong. She let out a relieved breath and started shaking him slightly. "Hey! Creepy dude wake up!” She saw his eye lids slowly start to open and he groaned his hand flying to his head he frowned trying to sit up. The man looked down at the floor where the frying pan lay a small dent on the bottom of it. His eyes widened almost comically. 

"Did you really knock me out with a frying pan?" Isabella let out a shaky laugh. 

"Oh thank god your okay! What were you thinking sneaking up on a person like that?!" She stood up and offered him a hand he grabbed it and stood up shakily still holding the side of his head. He shrugged.

"I wasn't sure who you were. I wanted to make sure you weren't a bad guy or something." Isabella snorted.

"Oh yes. I'm a villain who comes and cleans up after you people first. You know kill a person with kindness, It’s the worst way to go." The man laughed   
slightly. He held out his other hand.

"Clint Barton. You are?" She grabbed his hand. 

"Isabella Spector. I'm the maid who cleans up after you lazy asses." Clint frowned and watched as she walked to the freezer and pulled out a bag of peas wrapping it in a towel and handing it over to him. Clint took it gladly. 

"I honestly thought Stark invented a robot maid." She laughed while shaking her head.

"Dear god I hope not or I'll be out of a job. Though if you don’t mind me asking why are you out here so late? I've worked here for a little over seven months and have only met one of you guys." Clint narrowed his eyes in an untrusting manner and she shrugged. "You don't need to tell me. I could honestly give a shit." Clint sighed pulling the bag of peas away from his head and he winced. 

"We just came back from a rough mission; there were too many deaths that could have been prevented." He said while frowning. Isabella shook her head and reached out to touch his shoulder but hesitated slightly not sure if that was the right thing to do. ‘She wasn't a normal person, She wasn't sure if that’s what she was supposed to do. She was raised in a house hold that if you showed weakness you got hit. After a few seconds of arguing against her mind she finally laid her hand on his shoulder and she sighed.

"Listen, even superheroes can't save everyone. Sometimes these things were meant to happen and there's nothing you can do to prevent that. You can't let things like this bring you down. If you focus too much on what you could have done to save someone’s life you’ll become obsessed with it and you’ll be useless to everyone. You’re an amazing hero. Just remember that and remember the people you have saved." The corner of his lips twitched as if he wanted to smile but wasn't sure If he should. He eventually nodded looking at her.

"I guess you’re right." She nodded smiling at him. 

“I’m always right.” She said sarcastically while leaning over and picking up the frying pan and setting it at the table. Clint picked it up and shook his head. 

“I can’t believe you seriously hit me with a frying pan.” Isabella shrugged standing up and looking at the frying pan. She grinned.

“Your head dented the pan.” He smiled.

“Hey well if you ever need a new job you can join us. We’ll call you The Frying Pan or something!” Isabella shook her head laughing.

Okay so meeting the Avengers, Maybe not as bad as she thought.


	3. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is talk of suicide in this chapter.   
> Just a warning!

The night Isabella met Bruce was the night she thought about becoming a psychologist.

It was a snowy stormy night and Isabella was in a bad mood. Her boss from her other job made her work a double shift and she was exhausted she hadn't slept in two days and she was easily annoyed. As she walked into Stark Tower it was silent, she thought nothing of it usually it was pretty quiet unless Natasha or Clint (Or both) stayed up to see her, which was usually quiet often. They had once tried to introduce her to everyone else but she politely declined stating that she really didn't give a shit if she met anyone else. 

When she walked in the living room she saw a man drinking looking very.. Depressed? Angry? She couldn’t tell yet. As she walked by him she shuddered at the smell of the alcohol. She heard him sigh.

"You’re the night maid aren't you?" She heard him ask in a quiet voice ask. 

"Yes. Isabella Specter. You are?" She asked while walking to the side of the couch. He looked at her with a sad smile on his face. It made Isabella’s cold heart break slightly. 

"Bruce Banner aka the Hulk." She walked over and sat on the couch next to him. 

"You’re the big angry green dude right?" He nodded frowning obviously not happy to be remembered in such a way. He took a sip of the scotch than as he set his glass on the table that was when she first saw them

There was a set of sharp medical tools and even a pistol on the table she looked at him grimacing remembering the times she had tried to take her life. 

"You’re seriously not thinking of killing yourself are you?" She asked quietly. Bruce glanced at her. He didn't need to say anything. His eyes said it all. Isabella shook her head suddenly feeling angry.

"That’s a really fucking stupid idea.” He glared at her and shook his head. 

“Do you know what I have to constantly deal with from people? I’m constantly putting the people I love and care for in harm’s way just by being alive.” Isabella rolled her eyes. He stood and walked over to the window. “I shouldn't even be alive.” He said quietly, Isabella shook her head.

“I shouldn't be here either; I tried to take my own life because I was worried I was going to do something drastic I didn't want to hurt anyone. But see unlike you I didn't have people who cared about me. You do!” She exclaimed loudly feeling irritated. Bruce looked at her warily. She continued to talk in a softer voice trying to calm herself.

"Have you ever thought that the green dude can be a blessing?" Bruce looked at her like she was insane. She held her hands up trying to defend her point. 

"Just hear me out. You save people’s lives every day! You have people who love and care for you. Not only your friends but fans too! My older brother Harvey, He won’t admit it but you’re his favorite Avenger.” Bruce didn't even crack a small smile.

"I can’t keep worrying about this. Even if I run I’m still in danger of hurting some innocent people." Isabella laughed bitterly.

"Don't you think you would have done it by now? Your one of the strongest people here you have to live with this- this-" She trailed off not knowing what to call it. She looked to Bruce for help.

"This thing?" Bruce said sadly. Isabella nodded. 

"Yes that thing. You've lived with it for years and you have controlled it. Seriously don't let it take you now." She said softly trailing off. Bruce stared at her for a few minutes and smiled softly. 

"Clint and Natasha were right about you, you are a very easy person to talk to." Isabella raised an eyebrow trying to hide the surprised look on her face. She didn't know they talked about her. She just shrugged trying to play it off like it was nothing. But secretly inside she felt warmth in her stomach she didn't want to think it but maybe she was feeling.. Happy? Maybe accepted? She smiled at him.

"I'm just awesome like that. Also I don't like to see people hurting." Bruce continued to smile while pouring him and Isabella a drink she took it gratefully. Bruce looked at her with a little twinkle in his eye.

"Am I really your brother’s favorite Avenger?"

Isabella just smirked.


	4. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing Thor XD  
> Very short chapter

The night Isabella met Thor was the night she wanted to quit.

It was December 1st and Isabella was exhausted. She walked into Stark Tower and leaned her pounding head on the wall. She really didn't even want to be here but Miss Potts called and said somebody came in and trashed the living Area. Again.. She walked out into the hallway and heard crashing and objects breaking. She froze approaching the kitchen slowly while pulling out her phone ready to call Miss Potts. What she saw shocked her. 

There was a man wearing footie Pajamas hitting the toaster oven and successfully destroying it. She cleared her throat and the man turned and rushed over to her pinning her against the wall. She let out a small yelp of shock and pain.

"Who are you!? You are not one of my friends! Speak before I wake the man of Iron up!" She held her hands up in surrender and also trying the push him back.

"I'm the maid! Please put me down goddamn it!" Thor looked at her untrusting but after a few moments he set her down. She let out a deep breath and was   
trying to hide the tremors shaking her hands slightly. She looked up and watched as the man walked over to the toaster oven and stared at it like he was confused. Isabella snorted at his look.

"It’s pretty much destroyed now. What were you trying to do?" She asked softly. The man looked at her still unsure of her. 

"My friend the man of iron told me that snacks of pop and tart are better when warm. He told me to use this thing first. But I can't seem to work it." He looked at her his face breaking into a huge smile. "You know how to use this right? Can you teach me?" She looked at him for a couple of minutes in shock than she laughed.

"I could have if you didn't destroy it. But I think there is a regular toaster around here." She said as she walked over and pulled out the toaster from the cupboard and plugged it in sighing 'Man, I really need to talk to Miss Potts about a pay raise.’  
She put in the pop tarts and shook her head amazed at the man.

‘Maybe I should ask for health insurance too.’


	5. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Steve bond over death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk of child abuse and death of a child

The night Isabella met Steve Rogers was the night she realized she actually did have a heart.

It was the 10th of December and surprising it was a nice calm evening. She walked into Stark tower humming her favorite song when she stopped and looked around the kitchen confused. It was spotless. She walked in putting her stuff down on the counter when she heard someone clear their throat. Isabella swung around and was met with a set of red rimmed watery blue eyes. She held her hands up surrendering.

"Before you throw me into a wall or try and choke me out I just want you to know I'm the night maid." He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Why would I throw you into a wall? Or choke you out for that matter?” She sighed. 

"Because every time I run into one of you guys something like that happens." He looked at her curiously but didn't say anything as she walked into the living room surprised at how clean it was. She looked at the guy behind her. "Did you clean?" He shook his head.

"No we've been out of town the past week. Were you humming Hallelujah when you came in?" She was taken aback by the question. 

"Yes? It’s one of my favorite songs." He smiled.

"Mine too." They stared at each other for a few minutes when Isabella sighed and held out her hand.

"Isabella Spector. What is troubling you dear sir? You look as if you've been crying." He looked at her oddly while grabbing her hand. 

"Steve Rogers. And it’s nothing you should be concerned with." Isabella rolled her eyes. 

"I helped Natasha and Clint get a goodnight rest and I talked Bruce out of a stupid decision. I even made Thor pop tarts and showed him how to use the toaster! Which I have to admit shouldn't have been as hard as it was! I'm sure I can help you." Steve sighed and sat on the couch.

"Everyone I know and love is dead. I get tossed into this decade and everything is so confusing and I hate it. Nobody understands how hard this is." Isabella frowned and laid her hand on his forearm. 

"Steve I can't say I know how you feel about the whole decade thing but I know how you feel about losing everybody you love.” She took a deep breath. 

“Twelve years ago tomorrow will mark another year that my baby sister has been dead.” She said her voice cracking slightly. “When she died there was no one left for me. My brother left me at home with an abusive father. My mother ran out on me. I have nobody.” Steve frowned. 

"Wow I’m- I'm sorry I really am.” She nodded feeling her face get warm she wiped at her face and jumped in surprise as she felt Steve hug her she froze but after a few minutes she began to relax in his embrace. She turned her head and sighed. "Steve I'm sorry you lost your friends and family. But as much as you don't want it to life goes on and you can grieve any way you want to. It’s your right, and nobody can do anything to stop that." She stopped talking as she felt tears spring to her eyes. She pulled away slightly and began scrubbing at her eyes furiously. ’No you cannot cry, Crying is weakness!' Her mind screamed at her. Steve grabbed her hand and smiled a soft smile. 

"You can cry its okay." As soon as he said that she couldn't hold back anymore. 

She began to cry.

She felt arms around her and after a few minutes she felt wetness on her back and felt Steve shaking slightly. They stayed there like that for a few quiet minutes not noticing the shadow in the hall watching them sadly. She pulled back smiling at him. He wiped the tears on her cheek away and let out a broken laugh that sounded more like a sob. 

“Thank you Isabella.” She nodded and hugged him again.

It was nice to know that she could had a heart no matter how cold it was.


	6. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark meet Isabella Spector,
> 
> And yes she is the reason your maidbot keeps dying.

The night Isabella met Tony Stark was the night her life changed.

It was two days before Christmas and Isabella was acting like a Grinch. She hated Christmas. It just reminded her how alone she was. As she walked out of the elevator and down the hall to the living room she gasped at the giant Christmas tree. "You like it? It took me forever to find the right one." She turned and saw a man standing behind her his chest glowing a light blue color. She was speechless for a second. Shocked by how beautiful the light was. She let out a soft laugh. 

"It’s beautiful Mr. Stark." Isabella honestly wasn’t sure if she was complimenting the tree or the light on his chest.

"Call me Tony. You must be this Isabella I've heard so much about. You’re the reason my little maidbot keeps being killed or disappearing." She blushed stammering out an apology. He waved it off. "You seemed to have gotten everyone’s approval. If I remember right Thor calls you the pop tart wizard?" She laughed. 

"Yea he does. You’re kind of an odd group of people aren't you?" He smiled handing her a cup full of what she assumed was scotch. She took it and sat on the couch basking in the subtle lights and pine tree smell. She looked at Tony and set her glass down. She sighed. "What do you want?" Tony looked at her cocking his head to the side. 

"How do you know I want something?" She smirked. 

"Every single time I run into you people you usually want or need something." He smiled. 

"Straight to the point, I like it. I've talked to Pepper and she pulled up some info on you." Isabella felt her stomach sink in disappointment. This was such a fun job she didn't want to lose it because of her sordid past. "I think it would be easier if you moved into the empty floor. You seem to make this place a lot livelier." She stared at him amazed.

"Wait you want me to move in? You don't even know me." He shrugged. 

"No I don’t, but you have seemed to have won the approval of everyone else here including Pepper and My A.I. If these people like you than I’m sure I’ll like you too.” She saw everyone walk out into the living room where she had met them all. She looked at them with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" They all nodded. 

"You’re a joy to have around." Steve said smiling. Clint nodded.

"And at least I know you’ll have food and a warm house to come home too, also the fact you’re able to pick up after us is always nice too." He said while smirking. Tony rolled his eyes at Clint but he was still smiling.

"So can I take that as a yes?" Isabella sat and thought for a moment than she eventually nodded. 

“Yes. I would love to move in with you guys.” She walked over and gave everyone small hugs as she pulled back she sighed.

“You guys honestly don’t know how much this means to me. I was about to lose everything.” She said her voice cracking slightly. Steve walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at everyone as they began to talk and pour drinks for everyone. She glanced over at Steve and saw he was smiling at her.

"Welcome home Isabella."


	7. The day it went to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella meets Loki
> 
> Everything goes to hell of course.

The day she ran into Loki everything went to hell. 

Apparently since she was living with the Avengers she considered a liability because she was a civilian. She had recently started carrying around some small knives that Natasha gave her and she was pretty good with them, Steve had been working with her on hand to hand combat, Clint was teaching her archery and she was also learning science with the science bro’s. Tony had made the joke that she was becoming an honorary Avenger. 

They called her Miss Frying Pan. 

But the day everything went bad was a Tuesday January 8th she remembered it because Tony had skipped an important meeting that Pepper had reminded him about for weeks. She was bringing back some dry cleaning and picking up some supplies when she walked into the tower humming. As soon as the elevator she immediately knew something was wrong.

JARVIS hadn’t greeted her yet. 

JARVIS always greeted her as she walked through the door. 

She hesitated and hit the button for the pent house hoping maybe he was distracted with Tony. But as the elevator reached the proper floor the lights began to flicker and the elevator stopped. She immediately pulled out her phone and attempted to call Pepper but found she had no service. She sighed and started to pry the doors open to her relief saw she was almost on the right floor. She squeezed her small framed body through the gap and landed surprisingly quiet on the floor. She heard some crashing and what sounded like Clint yelling out in pain. She kneeled down and checked on her knife that she kept hidden in a special holster around her wrist. She pulled her sleeve back down and slowly walked to the kitchen doorway. She almost gasped but covered her mouth.

There was a man in what appeared to be a green dress beating Clint Behind him Natasha and Tony were unmoving on the ground, And Steve was slumped over by the wall. There was no sign of Thor or Bruce. She walked into the kitchen slowly knife still hidden behind her back and she gulped clearing her throat. The man stopped and dropped Clint to the ground he landed with a loud thud that made Isabella wince. The man glared at her. 

"Who are you?" She mentally rolled her eyes sighing.

“I’m the maid, You have no reason to be here. I think you need to leave.” Loki threw his head back and laughed. 

“You honestly think I’m going to listen to a lowly maid? You are nothing but scum. All of you are scum.” He walked over to her and she momentarily froze in fear. He reached out and stroked her face. “You all are pathetic humans. You’re so worthless.” She tried to back away but hit the wall behind her. She tried to dodge around him but he was too fast. He grabbed her around the neck and began to squeeze. She began to gasp in panic as her vision began to fade. She shoved the knife into his stomach and he dropped her in shock and pain. She fell to her knees and began to cough. He wrapped an arm around his stomach to try and staunch the bleeding. He sneered at her as he started to kneel down to her level and he did it so smoothly it was almost as if the blade wasn't sticking out of his stomach. 

"That my dear was a bad mistake." She reached down and grabbed her small pocket knife from her boot and hid it in her sleeve again. He forced her to look at him and he was smirking. She glared at him. “You’re too weak to be a so called hero, which begs the question, why do you care for these people?” She tried to stand hated feeling lower than this man. Instead he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up close to his chest. “Tell me pathetic mortal.” She smirked.

"They are my family, and you fucked with the wrong girl." She said starting to smile. He smiled back at her with a hint of confusion in his eyes.”

"You’re a fighter. I like that." She grinned evilly. 

"Hopefully you like this just as much." She said while stabbing him again this time right under his heart. He gasped. And of course Thor chose that second to crash through the window. Loki began pulling on of the blades out and he never took his eyes off of her. 

"Brother! Leave Miss Frying Pan alone! This has nothing to do with her!" Loki didn’t even bother acknowledging his brothers appearance. He kneeled down and gave her a slight kiss on her ear. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” He whispered as he stabbed her in the chest. She let out a small scream of agony and he vanished letting her drop to the ground in a boneless head. Thor ran over to her trying to push his hand into her stomach to stop the bleeding. She heard a groan and feet scuffling over to her but she’s couldn’t hardly make out who was who. 

“Oh dear god! Isabella? Isabella can you hear me?” She felt herself be lowered to the floor and felt hands pressing against her stomach. She shifted trying to ignore the hands and pain. She tried to focus her eyes and she saw Tony’s reactor glowing. She smiled at him. 

“T-tony? Thank you, f-for everything. I don’t think I’m going to make it.” She heard someone shushing her and a panicked voice screaming for Bruce. She felt someone place layers of cloth over it and she could hear someone calling 9-1-1? Or was it shield? She didn’t know all she knew was when she fell into the blackness she never wanted to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Isabella woke up she groaned and the bright light was straight above her. She heard a small laugh. 

“Nice to know your gonna live.” She head a soft voice say. She raised an eyebrow and tried to talk but it can out as broken sentences. 

“How- how long?” When she could open her eyes she saw everyone around her and Clint was in the bed next to her still out like a light. 

“A week for you, Clint woke up a few days ago. Loki really mangled you’re insides. “She nodded too tired to talk anymore. All that matter was that her family was safe and she was safe too. She couldn’t help it she had a protective nature. These people were her family now she had to protect them.   
No matter the fact that they were superheros.   
Superheroes needed saving too.


End file.
